This invention relates generally to control systems for performing selective control functions on various loads and in particular to a control system that is modular in construction in order to provide flexibility in configuration. The invention is particularly adapted for use in an office environment.
In our patent with Robert P. Poppe for a CONTROLLABLE POWER DISTRIBUTION SYSTEM, issued Nov. 17, 1992, under U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,609, we disclose a modular power distribution system for use in individual work stations in which loads, such as plug strips and lighting fixtures, can be interconnected with a touch panel to provide touch control, from a desk top, of the electrical loads of a typical workstation. The individual modules in the system have input ports, which respond to an input signal in order to activate an associated load from a source of high voltage power, and output ports, which provide an output control signal whenever a control signal is being applied to the input port. In this manner, modules could be ganged in various combinations.
While the modular system disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,609 is a significant advancement over known systems, it is not without its limitations. It is limited to only ON/OFF control over the loads. In addition, the system lacks the ability to accept more than one input device and is unable to provide separate control to selective modules in the system.
Modular wiring systems have been proposed for use in "smart house" control schemes, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,531 issued to Gutenson et al for a WIRING LAYOUT FOR USE IN CONSTRUCTING NEW HOMES. However, such systems address concerns that are not particularly salient in an office environment. Furthermore, the Gutenson et al wiring scheme is intended for permanent installation in the walls of a home during its construction and would be prohibitively bulky and unsightly if adapted to surface mounting in an office.